White and Dark
by lillybug45
Summary: Ash has to move in with her aunt and uncle after her dad gets put in jail. When she meets a family of vampires and there oldest son. She dosen't know what to expect. I suck at summarys. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**"Ash, wake up! Where at the house." I heard my Aunt Dottie saying.**

**I open my eyes to see the house. The term house is an understatement. This place is a stupid castle! It looked really old like it had been here a few centuries. The walls had ivy growing up them and twist around the balconies.**

**"Its nice I guess." I said to my Aunt.**

**She looked at me with sad eyes and said, " Honey, I am sorry about this, but it is only for a little while. Just in till everything gets straightened up in California. Your dad made a mistake and left you alone-" but I cut her off.**

**"I don't want to talk about!" I yelled at her, she looked a little hurt and I felt a twinge of guilt.**

**It's not her fault my stupid dad tried to rob a bank and got slammed in jail. The only family that wanted to take me was my mom's sister Dottie and her family in Scotland. I know why my dad did it. We didn't have enough money to keep us going since mom died a year ago. He tried to get enough money by working two jobs, but two jobs are hard to find these days and he was desperate. It didn't help that I wanted to be in art lessons. I was very sad about not have as much money to put me in art classes. So I guess he just wanted to make me happy because I haven't been happy since mom died so we both were heart broken. I tried to push back the tears.**

**My Aunt decided to take me in because I pissed off all my other relatives. I stole a watch once from my dad's brother and I was very rude to the others. Except my Aunt Dottie usually cause's sweet and kind to me and doesn't make annoy me about things. I am on a mission to behave here to get a fresh start. My aunt parked the car and popped the trunk and we got out. **

**"Hey, I am sorry I yelled at you. I know your just trying to help, but it was only a week ago and its still a touchy subject right know. I am sorry." I said in the sweetest voice I could. **

**"Its all right. I get it." She said and smiled at me then started to grab some of my bags.**

**When we walked in I saw my cousin sitting on the couch watching TV with Uncle Bob. I set the box I was holding on the table and walked over. **

**"Hey little dude! How's my favorite cousin been?" I said from behind him. He jumped and turned around and yelled " Ash! You're here. I missed you!" and leaped over the couch and gave me a big hug. **

**Tony and I have always got along; so living with him won't be a problem. " I missed you too, dude." I said and laughed. Tony started laughing too. After a few minutes he let go and said "come see your room" He took my hand and pulled me up the stairs.**

**By the time I unpacked my stuff it was 5:30 at night. I was starving when I left my room. I went to the stairs when Tony unexpected ran straight into me causing me to land face first into the floor. "Ouch! Watch what your doing!" I yelled at him after I caught my breath. **

"**I'm sorry, Ash." he muttered looking down. **

**Then Aunt Dottie yelled from downstairs "What kind of pizza do you want, you guys?" **

"**Cheese!" Tony and me said at the same time. We both looked at each other then burst out laughing. Then I walked into the kitchen and got a coke and headed back upstairs. I picked up my drawing book and a pencil and walked out on to the balcony and started to draw the sun set behind the trees.**

**After a few minutes I felt like someone was staring at me. I looked up and saw nothing but trees stuff. I turned back to my room. Nope know one. I must be paranoid or something. **

**"Ash pizza 's here" Uncle bob yelled from downstairs.**

**I set my drawing on the desk and left to eat my favorite food, pizza! **

**The next few days were okay. I was starting to like it here. But then I got told I had to go school tomorrow now I am being waked by a screaming alarm clock. It is so annoying! I get up unplug the clock and opened the balcony door and threw it out and into the yard. Well it won't annoy me again that's for sure.**

**After that I went to my closet and get my black jeans, a white belt, and white and black checker shirt. I brushed my wavy blond hair and stuff. When we arrived at school we got out. **

**Tony whispered "good luck the love to make fun of Americans. Mostly the Macaston's." and walked away.**

**"Thanks for the warning, dude." I muttered to myself. I guess I should get this over with. I sighed. It's going to be a long day.**

**School was horrible.**

**I was sitting at lunch at the back of it when a girl and boy walked over and looked at me like I was a parasite or something. ****"Listen here new girl this is our school. So do what we say or we will make your life a living hell. Got it?" said the girl who looked a Barbie doll.**

**The boy just looked utterly bored to be over here."Okay whatever, Barbie." I said back.**

**"Don't call me Barbie, you little bitch! My names Jane." She snapped at me.**

**No she didn't just call me that! "Well I don't like being told what to do, you whore." I snapped back at her.**

**That seemed to make her angry. The bell thankfully saved me so I didn't get into a fight on my first day. My life is going to get a lot harder. When I was walking to my locker at the end of the day, the boy who's named I learned was James, tripped my papers went everywhere. When I got home I went up to my room and sat at my desk and turned on _Lady gaga Born this way_ and started on my homework. **

_**I do not own the the little vampire i only own Ash,Jane,James and any others not from the movie. Please Review! :) **_


	2. Chapter 2

"**Hey, Ash can you watch Tony tonight?" Aunt Dottie asked as she walked into the room.**

** She was wearing a sparkle black dress. "What's the occasion?" I say while looking up from my math homework.**

** I hate math.**

** "A party at the Mcastons tonight. Will you watch Tony?" my aunt asks.**

** "Can I get paid?" I tried to reason.**

** "No. Tony needs to be in bed at 9 o'clock and you at 10:30. We will be home at 11." She says as she leaves the room.**

** When they left I went to check on the munchkin. I opened the door and I saw him putting on a cape. "What are you doing, dude?" I ask him. **

**"Playing vampires!" He called from his desks as he was cutting out some fangs. **

**He has been having nightmares about vampires like every night, and it is costing people sleep. **

**"Okay, whatever. Just don't give your self nightmares." I say and close the door.**

** A few minutes later I was sitting on my bed reading _Beautiful Chaos. _When I heard a thud from Tony's room. He better not has broken something. I set my book down and walk over to Tony's room. **

**I open the door to see a 9-year-old boy lying on the floor. The boy had Victorian clothing on. His hair was brown and it was spiky. He had his eyes closed so I couldn't see the color. Tony was kneeling in front of him. The boy lifted his face and I made out bright red eyes, and to sharp fangs. **

**This dude was a bloody vampire!**

** After I regained myself I yelled "Tony! What the fuck is going on in here?"**

** He ignored me and said to vampire "Do you need help?" **

**"What kind of twisted mortal are you?" the young vampire said like he was having a hard time speaking. **

**"I know you I saw you in my dream." Blondie says in return. **

**It's like I'm not here, I thought getting mad. **

**"Must of have been a nightmare." The boy said. **

**"It was." Tony replied. **

**"Well fine. Just ignore me, Tony. I'm the one in charge, so when your parents get home at 11:00 I will need an explanation when they see this little vampire sucking our blood!" I yelled at Tony.**** I hate being ignored!**

** Tony looked from me to the boy and said "I think you better go before we get Ash more mad than she already is."**** Tony said then paused before saying "Can you walk?" **

**"Why walk when I can fly." The vampire said while getting up and running toward the balcony. He jumped off. Is he trying to kill himself? He is going to plummet to the ground. But I was wrong he hovered there for like 4 seconds and then he fell. Crap I don't angry vampires coming after me for letting him die or whatever. **

**We ran over to the balcony and looked over. We saw he missed the bushes. **

**I looked at Tony an said "Lets check that he is alright, I guess."**

** We raced outside. We ran over to the boy and Tony asked, "Are you okay?" **

**"Do I look okay?" the boy asked in a sarcastic tone. **

**Then a red truck came by with bright lights on it. One light hit the vampire boy and he hissed "Rookery an backed up into the shadows.**

** "Do…you know…where..I can get …a cow?" The boy said with some difficultly.**

** "If you want a glass of milk-"Tony stared to say but cut off by the boy. My cousin can be so stupid sometimes.**

** "No. Not milk a cow." The vampire stated.**

** I looked over at Tony and said "Well, Tony, help the vampire into your wagon and I'll pull him to the farm down the road."**

_**Please review! **_


End file.
